The OSUCCC is developing an Epidemiologic/Biostatics Laboratory whose internal and external data systems will be compatible with the National and Local cancer patient data systems. This Minimum Cancer Patient Dataset (MCPD) will afford interchange and exchange of data and information with other National Cancer Centers based on the Computerized Cancer Patient Data System (CCPDS). The local data and information storage will be designed to facilitate patient data retrieval, patient care and therapy, protocol evaluation, and epidemiologic and biostatical evaluation as well as functioning as a tumor registry for the OSU Hospitals and community hospitals incorporated into the data bank.